


put your head on my shoulder

by stupidgaytree



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, edit 8/1/19: i may have been closer to the canon compliant mark than i realized, rated t purely bc of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: It's late, but Aubrey and Dani aren't asleep.





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> i NEED to preface this by saying: the majority of this writing is OVER a year old. i edited it a bit to make it as canon compliant as it could get, but unfortunately by nature of it being a happy calm fic set a year after the beginning of canon, its just. not. *shakes my fist at griffin*
> 
> the title comes from exactly what you think it does, but i specifically wrote this listening to [this edit](https://plvsmid.tumblr.com/post/161411400333/put-your-head-on-my-shoulder-playing-from-another) of it :-)
> 
> also i think the formattings a little screwed. hope it doesnt detract from it too much because im very tired

"We're bad at this," Dani giggles after Aubrey almost trips over her own feet for the sixth time.

Aubrey grins and leans in closer to Dani's face. "Oh, absolutely," she agrees, "But like, does it matter?"

  
Dani rolls her eyes and sort of giggles as she leans to press her forehead to Aubrey's. "Maybe it would be easier if you didn't insist on leading."

  
"You don't know how to waltz! How are you supposed to lead?"

  
"Neither d’you, apparently."

  
Aubrey laughs at that, lets her head fall against Dani's neck. "You got me. I learned it from watching dumb straight rom-coms and fuckin' Harry Potter, and they were bad at it too."

  
"I can only imagine."

  
"Okay, now you're just being mean."

  
Dani chuckles, and they're so close Aubrey can feel it in her chest. She's tired, they're both shitty slow-dancers, and she doesn't remember why they're still up doing this in the first place, but she's so happy, and the best part is that Dani's happy too.

  
The music stopped playing probably half an hour ago, which is all the better because the later it goes the more the other residents are going to complain in the morning about it. Aubrey's not even sure this counts as waltzing anymore, if it ever did. They're mostly just swaying now, back and forth, in the middle of Aubrey's room, hands all tangled together and kinda sweaty.

  
"We should probably go to bed," Dani murmurs.

  
"Yeah, probably," Aubrey agrees.

  
"Are we gonna?"

  
"Dunno."

  
"'Cause if you just wanted to kiss, we can do that before we sleep. In bed."

  
"Hmm." Aubrey pretends to consider it, laughs, and reaches to kiss Dani's jaw before pulling her back towards her bed. It’s unmade, because apparently Aubrey exudes an inhuman amount of heat now and sometimes even just sheets are too much when they sleep together.

Dani seems content in having her close right now, though. She cards her fingers through Aubrey’s hair, grimacing when she hits a knot. Aubrey mumbles a protest as she gently tugs it out, and hears her murmur, “You need to brush through your hair once in a while, birdy.”

“It’s short! I shouldn't have to brush it.”

“Yeah, well.” Dani doesn’t finish her sentence, and when Aubrey opens her eyes to see what distracted her she’s staring at Aubrey with a weird look on her face.

“What?”

“I just, uh.” Dani shifts a little closer and peers at her. “I didn’t realize how different you look. Since you came here.”

Aubrey frowns. “What d’you mean?”

“I dunno. Your hair’s longer and a lot of the dye’s fadin’. You got a little scar.” She reaches out and traces something along Aubrey’s forehead -- it feels like a little ridge under her thumb. “Here. And here.” She touches her chin and traces it just under the corner of her mouth. “You just kind of look… older.”

There’s a sadness to her voice and her eyes. Aubrey doesn’t really know how to interpret it. She reaches for Dani’s left hand, the one she wears her ring on, and tangles their fingers together. “It  _ has  _ been, like, a year.”

“I know! You just…” She shakes her head. “I dunno. You just look different, is all.”

Dani looks different, too. Aubrey notices it now that she's looking -- it's not something she can quite pin down like Dani does (but Dani is an artist, so), and its not  _ dramatic,  _ just… different. One year passed by.

Aubrey doesn’t say any of that, though. She says, “Yeah, time’s fuckin’ weird like that.”

Dani’s laugh is still so pretty, still fills her ears and leaves her chest all warm and fuzzy, and Aubrey thinks it's good to know that there are constants in life.

**Author's Note:**

> @teamsweetflips on tumblr !


End file.
